


A moment to remember

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Care to...inquisit me again?Dorian and David are falling in love with each other.





	A moment to remember

“Nnngh….oh m--my….mmmmhhmmm….” David's moan slammed right into Dorian’s face.  
Dorian moved slowly, but steady, sweat was dripping from his onto his lovers skin.

Since half an hour, they were doing it. Dorian was a very strong man, but it was their second round and they didn't know each other well, so he was a little bit afraid to be 'too fast' or again ‘distracted’. ‘Care to inquisit me again’ was his question, but now he was laying between the spreaded legs of the Inquisitor, smelling his sweat and the pleasant aroma of his breaths. And the Trevelyan wanted more! David shivered in arousal, his deep groans and high pitched sighs gave Dorian goose bumps and turned him on even more.  
Dorian's heart felt light, he almost started giggling, but he had to concentrate to hold the rhythm. 

David closed his eyes and tried to listen to his heart. Between all the smutty thoughts in his head, he realized something. Something, he never felt before. It was like all of a sudden his heartbeat wasn't his own beat anymore. It seemed, his heartbeat was synchronized to another heart. First he thought it was a heart attack, but it felt absolutely right and so damn good. David knew sex, he knew how it was to reach satisfaction with a man, but this here was so unique, it was totally different to all amorous adventures he had before in his life.

“Amatus….kaffas….you still can take it?” Dorian was asking breathless. And his lover opened his eyes, smiled and nodded. Damn, this man took all of Dorian's strength and length, the powerful deep thrusts and he still wanted more. “Festis bei umo canavarum, Amatus! But I love it…” Dorian whispered and he continued making love to the this guy, they called the Herald of Andraste. And Dorian felt strong and wanted. For the first time in life, he doesn't felt guilt or shame for doing this. Yes, he felt some kind of inner peace and freedom - the right to be happy!

The lovely sound of clapping flesh against skin, the squishy sound of the well oiled parts, the breathing, all of this turned them on to continue and they softly sighed and whimpered together in harmony. After a while, Dorian was ready to explode and asked again: “Amatus, I am so close, how about you? I don't think I can continue any longer...Maker!” And David's red face showed the most lovely smile Dorian ever saw. All of a sudden David screamed Dorian's name and then Dorian felt the warm and sticky liquid of his lover on his sweating body. This was enough for Dorian to collapse, his back arched, his balls pumped and he was shooting all his load inside the man underneath him. Dorian continued rocking forward and he felt awesome and invincible!  
David wrapped his legs around Dorian and pulled him as close as possible. He grabbed the mages head with both hands and kissed him deeply! And then David whispered 'thank you thank you thank you’ between tons of tiny breathless kisses. 

Was it sweat or does Dorian saw tears in the eyes of the man he made love to, a few moments before? Dorian was touched by the look of this red and sweaty face in front of him and he was in need to cuddle with this guy until the end of the afterglow.  
And so, they remained together in a deep embrace, lost in thoughts, breathless and exhausted. But it was definitely a moment to remember for a lifetime….


End file.
